Gatito mojado
by sonrais777
Summary: La ventana de Marinette siempre estaba abierta para él, y el gato negro había encontrado un nuevo hogar, y le gustaba mucho cuando lo mimaban y haría lo que fuera para ser mimado.


**Un One-shot de un comic que vi hace tiempo. Espero los disfruten, mi primer MariChat. XD Dejen sus reviews, y gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer ésta historia.**

…

Capítulo único.

Gatito mojado.

Ese día habían pronosticado una fuerte lluvia que eventualmente caerían en Paris, las nubes grises estuvieron a la orden del día pero no fue hasta la noche cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua y después de eso una lluvia torrencial. Marinette se encontraba haciendo un vestido cuando el sonido de su ventana abriéndose la hizo voltear.

-¡Chat Noir! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a my princess. Pero el agua me atrapó de camino.-su cabello se pegaba a su cara y escurría por completo agua, Marinette lejos de enfadarse se acercó y tomó su mano para guiarlo al diván.

-Espera aquí, no tardaré.- Marinette fue a buscar unas toallas y una frazada, desde hacía días Chat iba a visitarla, la primera visita fue porque encontró al gatito en su azotea triste, ella escuchó sus problemas sin algún nombre de por medio, Chat Noir desahogó todo lo que sentía esa noche y preguntó a Marinette si podría regresar, cosa que ella no le negó. Al regresar vio a Chat Noir mirando el vestido que estaba confeccionando.- Quédate quieto.-empezó a secarlo con las toallas y puesto que no podía preguntarle que se quitara el traje le envolvió en la frazada.

-Es un bonito vestido el que estás haciendo, ¿para algún evento en especial?

-Pues sí, en mi escuela habrá como una clase de baile, mi amiga Alya me convenció de ir.

-¿No querías ir?

-La verdad no, iba a invitar a un chico pero, él ya tenía pareja.

Lo recordaba, ese día Marinette se había armado de valor para pedirle a Adrien ser su pareja pero Lila llegó primero y Adrien apenado tuvo que decirle que sí. Chat también se acordaba de ello, quería invitar a Marinette al baile pero Lila de inmediato lo abordó y ella le hizo sentir culpable de que ya no desease ser su amigo después de aquella mentira piadosa que dijo acerca de lo de Volpina, al final no pudo decir que no, y al ver a Marinette desde lo lejos supo que la chica había estado aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Oh my princess, si por mí fuera posible iría al baile con usted sin dudarlo.

-Gracias Chat, eres muy tierno.-quitó la toalla y tomó una secadora y un cepillo para peinar el suave cabello del rubio, Chat cerró los ojos ante aquel trato, le gustó sentir los delgados dedos de Marinette sobre su cabeza, empezó a ronronear y ese sonido era callado por la secadora de cabello, podía quedarse así toda la noche pero al terminar Chat abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Marinette que dejó las cosas en su lugar, él deseó seguir sintiendo sus manos acariciando su cabeza, su suave tacto, sus caricias, desde que empezó a ir a casa de Marinette había encontrado un consuelo y una compañera a la que podía confiar todos sus problemas, no era que no pudiese hablar con su lady, pero no quería que ella se preocupara por él, y tal vez egoísta pero la dulce Marinette era un bálsamo que aliviaba todas sus penas.

-En un momento vuelvo.-ella salió de nuevo y no tardó en regresar con dos tazas de chocolate y unos croissant, hablaron hasta tarde, Chat Noir le contó lo solitario que era su casa y la chica escuchó cada palabra otorgándole al final una sonrisa que decía "Ya no estás solo". Cuando la lluvia se detuvo Chat tenía que despedirse.

-Bueno my princess, es hora de irme, gracias por el chocolate.

-Cuando quieras regresar sabes que mi ventana estará abierta y una taza de chocolate y bocadillos estarán esperándote.-la sonrisa que le dedicó a Chat hizo que él sintiese una agradable sensación que le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, incluso su cola.

-Y si me mojo, ¿me volverás a secar?

-Cuantas veces sea necesario.-una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del felino.

-Entonces me despido, que tengas buenas noches, ¡miau!-salió por la ventana saltando de regreso a su casa.

Noches después Chat regresó de nuevo con el cabello mojado, Marinette no entendía cómo se había podido mojar si no había llovido,pero no lo pensó mucho, lo volvió a secar, lo cepilló y acarició, pero Chat esta vez no habló de algún problema, esta vez le otorgó hablar a Marinette. Las noches siguientes fueron lo mismo, Chat Noir llegaba empapado y Marinette volvía a secarlo.

-Chat Noir, ¿por qué llegas completamente mojado? Te puedes resfriar.

-Oh my princess, la curiosidad mato al gato.-le respondió a Marinette cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a ronronear al sentir el cepillo y los dedos de la chica en su cabello. Aquello era su adicción, y los únicos que sabrían su secreto eran él, Plagg y la manguera del jardín.

…..

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión. XD**


End file.
